locodolfandomcom-20200214-history
The Future Girls
| Japanese = 未来少女たち | Romanized = Mirai Shōjo-tachi | Performer = Nagarekawa Girls | Album = Future Fanfare/The Future Girls Single | Release = July 30, 2014 }} is the ending theme of Futsū no Joshikōsei ga LocoDol Yattemita. anime series. The song is performed by Nagarekawa Girls. For Episode 3 onward, the ending song is performed by Nanako Usami, Yukari Kohinata, and Yui Mikoze, with remixed arrangement. Another re-arranged version of the ending is featured starting Episode 7, performed by Nanako Usami, Yukari Kohinata, Yui Mikoze, and Mirai Nazukari. Track Listing The song is written by Mio Aoyama, composed by Yūki Matsu'ura, and arranged by Makoto Miyazaki. #Future Fanfare #The Future Girls #Future Fanfare (Original Karaoke) #The Future Girls (Original Karaoke) Lyrics Romaji= Susume! Koi suru otome! Kimi to issho ni kake dasō Hacha mecha Everyday Gakkō wo tobi dashite hashire 1-byō de mo hayaku Kimi ni aitai kara Seifuku nabi kaseru kaze ni Umaku nottara hora Yume ga habataku yo Waratte kureru kimi ga daisuki da yo "Koi" to iu na no o-mo-te-na-shi Gyutto uke totte ne! Susume! Koi suru otome! Kimi to issho ni mite mitai Mirai ga aru yo Tsunage! Yume miru omoi! Hora kyō mo mata hajimaru yo Hacha mecha Everyday Okujō no sora kara miwatasu Daisuki na machi ni Sakebu kimi no namae Zenryoku de kara mawari shite mo Hade ni sukkoronde mo Egao de nori kirō Koi mo yume mo matteru dake ja dame Mune ga dokidoki naru hō he Omoi kiri hashire Susume! Koi suru otome! Muga muchū no kyō kara Tsuduku mirai he Kanae! Yume miru omoi! Hora ashita he tobi komō Gamushara Everyday Susume! Koi suru otome! Akirame nai kimochi ga Mirai wo tsukuru Hibike! Yume miru omoi! Ōzora no shita kake nukero Hatenai Everyday Susume! Koi suru otome! Kimi to issho ni mite mitai Mirai ga aru yo Tsunage! Yume miru omoi! Hora kyō mo mata hajimaru yo Hacha mecha Everyday Kake nukero Yume he no Everyday |-| Kanji= スゝメ！恋スル乙女！ 君と一緒に　駆け出そう ハチャメチャEveryday 学校を　飛び出して走れ 1秒でもはやく キミに逢いたいから 制服　なびかせる風に 上手く乗ったら　ほら 夢が羽ばたくよ 笑ってくれる　キミが大好きだよ ”恋”という名の　オ・モ・テ・ナ・シ ギュッと受け取ってね！ スゝメ！恋スル乙女！ 君と一緒に　見てみたい 未来があるよ ツナゲ！夢ミル想イ！ ほら　今日もまた　始まるよ ハチャメチャEveryday 屋上の　空から見渡す 大好きな町に 叫ぶ　キミの名前 全力で　カラマワリしても 派手にスッ転んでも 笑顔で乗り切ろう 恋も夢も待ってるだけじゃダメ 胸がドキドキ　鳴る方へ 思い切り走れ スゝメ！恋スル乙女！ 無我夢中の今日から 続く未来へ カナエ！夢ミル想イ！ ほら　明日へ　飛び込もう ガムシャラEveryday スゝメ！恋スル乙女！ 諦めないキモチが 未来を創る ヒビケ！夢ミル想イ！ 大空の下　駆け抜けろ 果てないEveryday スゝメ！恋スル乙女！ 君と一緒に　見てみたい 未来があるよ ツナゲ！夢ミル想イ！ ほら　今日もまた　始まるよ ハチャメチャEveryday 駆け抜けろ 夢へのEveryday |-| English= Keep moving! Maidens in love! If we're together, we'll get through it Everyday'll be fun I jump and run to school I hurry up, even only for one second Because I want to meet you My uniform flutters in the winds If I ride well My dream might will fly I love you as you always smile to me That h-o-s-p-i-t-a-l-i-t-y called "love" will I hold tightly! Keep moving! Maidens in love! The future I want to see with you is around Be connected! Dreaming feelings! Today too, we'll begin Everyday'll be fun What I oversee on the skies at the rooftop is the town I loved There, I scream your name I am still idle even though I used all my might Even if I tripped in flashy way I'll cover it with a smile Don't just wait for love and dreams To the direction where my heart throbs I run with my full might Keep moving! Maidens in love! From my lost self today continues to the future Be granted! Dreaming feelings! Jump towards the future Everyday'll be endeavor Keep moving! Maidens in love! Our never-losing feelings will create the future Resound! Dreaming feelings! Under that large skies, run through Everyday is endless Keep moving! Maidens in love! The future I want to see with you is around Be connected! Dreaming feelings! Today too, we'll begin Everyday'll be fun Run through towards our Everyday of dreams Remixed Versions Version 2 The Version 2 of the ending was used on Episode 3 up until Episode 6. Version 3 The Version 3 of the ending was used on Episode 7 onward. Videos Locodol ed|Ending animation for Episode 1 and 2 Navigation Category:Music